Letters by Owl
by Queen Overlord
Summary: The only two letters Petunia Dursley ever sent by owl; along with one she never got the chance to.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. All the characters mentioned in this fic belong to J.K Rowling.

**Author's Note:** This is part of the Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum :)

**Prompt:** #45. A letter!fic

* * *

**1971**

* * *

Dear Lily,

Mother is _forcing_ me to write to you, so don't be too thrilled. As if I would ever willingly go near that owl; a barbaric creature, it is. I don't understand why your kind just doesn't use the post, like normal human beings. It's absolutely uncivilized. Which, come to think of it, makes it quite fitting.

Mother is telling everybody that you've been transferred to a new school. A high end private one, for those with "extraordinary abilities." I suppose she isn't really lying- though in my opinion there's nothing extraordinary about it. It's almost painful, hearing her brag about you. Lily this, Lily that. Honestly, it's like she's ignoring what that wretched school truly is. Sometimes I wish she would just tell everybody the truth, or at least the _whole_ truth. They think I'm just jealous. But if they knew, then they would surely understand.

Are you coming home for Christmas? Mother and father want you to. I say don't bother, not if you're planning to bring anything strange with you. Your little tricks were bad enough when we were younger. That's when I should have realized something was off about you. You and that other freak of nature, the impoverished one. Is he there too? I expect so. I bet you two are having so much fun, aren't you?

Anyway, mother expects you to write back. She wants to hear about your classes. I don't see why. She thinks it's exciting. She's barking mad! But if I have to write, then you do too, so don't bother trying to get out of it.

She says you're still my sister. I disagree. Sisters don't leave each other behind.

Sincerely,

Petunia

* * *

Dear Professor Albus Dumbledore,

As you may know, you have recently accepted Lily Evans to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am her elder sister, Petunia Evans, and I am writing to you today to request you accept me into your school as well.

Though it is true that I am not a witch, and have not exhibited any of my sister's magical abilities, I feel as if I would prove to be an important asset to Hogwarts. Not only could I aid in the cooking and the cleaning, but I also currently uphold outstanding marks in all my classes; better than what Lily's were, even. Despite my lack of magic, I feel that I would still be capable of keeping up with your school's curriculum. I am a hard worker and a very fast learner, more so than my sister ever was.

Please Professor Dumbledore; you must let me attend. It isn't fair that you allow my little sister to go, and not myself. Especially since I'm much more deserving. My parents would be so very proud of me if I were also accepted. They would be ecstatic to have two witches in the family.

I have enclosed a few examples of my brilliance with this letter. Within the envelope you will find a copy of my most recent report card, my babysitting certificate, a couple examples of my writing, a math test I recently got back, and a badge I recently earned in Girl Scouts.

I dearly hope you consider my request, and I await your reply in anticipation.

Sincerely yours,

Petunia Evans

* * *

**1981**

* * *

My dearest Lily,

I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I have been a terrible sister, and a terrible person. I should never have been so pigheaded. I was jealous. I wanted to be a witch. I wanted to be magical. I wanted to be like you, and I let that get between us. I thought it was Hogwarts that was tearing us apart, when in reality it was just me.

I always read all your letters. Every last one. All the way back to the one about the sorting hat, and the one about first meeting James. I even read the one you sent me after your falling out with Severus. I should have been there for you, when you were upset. I should have been proud of you, when you were happy. Instead I was trapped in my own whirlwind of hatefulness and self-deprecating thoughts. I still have your letters, if it means anything. I don't think I'll ever have it in me to let them go.

I have the wedding invite, as well. You invited me to be your maid of honor, even though I was still just as narcissistic as ever. You saw the good in me, like you see in everyone, even when I buried it deep beneath all the spite. Yet I still didn't attend your wedding. I refused to be in the presence of your wizard friends, and I refused to meet James. I thought they were freaks, like I thought you were a freak. You were never a freak. Oh god, no. You were perfect. You were brilliant. I was the freak.

You still kept up the correspondence even when I stopped replying. I didn't tell you a thing about Vernon or Dudley, yet you wrote to me about your pregnancy; you kept me up to date with your career; and then you told me you were having a little baby boy, and you were to name him Harry. Little Harry, so darling and beautiful. He has your eyes. Your eyes, Lily. They hurt me everyday.

I should have received another letter from you again today. Instead I received one from Albus Dumbledore. At first I could not possibly imagine why he would wish to contact me. I briefly considered throwing the letter in the bin. I wish I had. Oh my god, I wish I had. I would rather believe that your letters stopped because you were finally fed up. I would rather you hate me, like I deserve.

He told me what happened. He explained everything. The Dark Lord, Sirius Black, James, Harry, everything. You're gone. My flower, my little lily-pad, gone forever. You're gone, and you'll never know that I don't hate you. You'll never know how much I love you, how much I always loved you, and that's killing me.

You're my sister. You were always my sister. Oh god, Lily. Don't leave me behind. Not again.

Love,

Petunia Evans

* * *

**A/N:** I have to admit; I teared up a bit while writing the last one :') Please review! xoxo


End file.
